


Fairthorndale Modern AU

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, fairthorndale, movie date, soft, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: includes a movie date, thievery of Matthew’s clothing, and many, many soft OT3 cuddles.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale/Matthew Fairchild, Matthew Fairchild/Jesse Blackthorn, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fairthorndale Modern AU

Matthew rummaged around his closet, frustrated. Not finding what he was searching for, he looked up at Jesse, lazily stretched out on the bed as he had been ever since Matthew picked him from the airport last night. “Jess, d’you know where my hoodie is? The giant yellow one? I want to wear it for our movie marathon tonight.”

The three of them- Matthew, Jesse, and Lucie- had been looking forward to this date for weeks. Between Lucie’s busy schedule as an author, Matthew’s acting gigs taking him all over the place, and Jesse’s grad school studies... well, it was hard for the three of them to see each other as often as they’d like.

The distance sometimes made it hard to develop their relationship, something still relatively new after three months of dating. But Matthew was becoming really, really, happy- happier than he’d thought was possible. It was becoming harder and harder to stop himself from saying the three words always on the tip of his tongue when he was with Luce and Jesse.

Jesse opened one eye. Yawning, he said, “I think Lucie’s beat you to it already. She grabbed it and sprinted out of here early this morning. Something about visiting Cordelia while she was still in town?”

Matthew was relieved it hadn’t gone missing- he REALLY wanted to wear that hoodie. Not because it was soft, or because he looked stunning in pastels (though that was, of course, true), but because he knew Jesse loved seeing it on Matthew. He’d planned to give the sweater to Jesse tonight- one of the only two people who’d look better than Matthew wearing it. “I see. The one day I sleep in late-” Matthew shook his head, rolling his eyes affectionately. Was it endearing? Yes. Would Matthew still tease Lucie endlessly about this? Most definitely. Secretly, though, he felt a certain warmth at the thought that she’d want to wear something of his.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Matthew paced around worriedly, eyes trained on the door. ”Has she called back yet? Do you think something’s wrong? Does she- does she not want to come anymore?” Matthew stopped pacing and looked at Jesse, afraid he’d messed up and scared Lucie away.

Jesse, clearly noting the way Matthew anxiously bit his lip, walked over to him and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Matthew looked into Jesse’s eyes, sure he could see the panic in his face.

“It’s not just Lucie being a little late, is it? You know she wouldn’t purposely back out on this. She could be stuck in traffic, or stopping to pick up some more snacks.” When Matthew didn’t look any more relieved, Jesse said, sighing, “Matthew, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

Matthew exhaled heavily, dropping down on a kitchen chair. Jesse sat down beside him and took his hand, squeezing reassuringly. A little while passed, Matthew allowing Jesse’s touch to ground him. He said, “It’s just that I’ve known Lucie my whole life. But never- never like this. And I keep getting scared to mess up, and you guys were in a relationship before me, and, well, sometimes I worry, Jesse. I worry that part of her doesn’t want me here. That I’m an outsider-”

Jesse cut Matthew off, enveloping him in his arms. They stayed there a minute, and then Matthew pulled away. A questioning look, and Jesse said, “Matthew. Sweetheart. Look, you-you _really_ don’t need to be worried about that. I’m so sorry you were feeling that way. But trust me- you’re anything but an outsider here. The three of us are in this together, all the way.”

Matthew dropped his head forward onto Jesse’s shoulder, comforted despite himself. “Alright, if you’re sure, then,” he said, voice muffled.

Jesse tilted up Matthew’s chin, looking into his eyes for a long minute. “I’m sure. Not just about what I feel for you, but what Lucie does, too. It’s okay to be insecure, but... just talk about it sometime? We’re here for you.”

Matthew nodded. “I’m- sorry if I worried you.” Giving Jesse a quick kiss, he stood up, and said, “Come on. We have some snacks to finish making.”

Ten minutes later, the door swung wide open, and Matthew heard Lucie’s familiar chirp. “Hello! I’m here, I’m here, I’m sorry! The congestion here is unreal, don’t you think?” she said, turning around to hang up her keys and handbag. Seeing her was like a breath of fresh air- and she was in the hoodie, too! On a whim, Matthew ran to Lucie, picked her up, and swung her around, peppering her face with little kisses. Surprised, she laughed, looking over at Jesse. “What’s this about?”

“Nothing, darling,” Matthew said, feeling a million times better already. “Just excited for tonight! How much Kool-Aid do you think I can chug in five minutes?”

Lucie’s (frankly concerning) excitement and Jesse’s horrified groan were answer enough.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Five _Star Wars_ movies later, Lucie was half-asleep with her head in Jesse’s lap and her hand clasped in Matthew’s. Matthew himself was wide awake, throwing popcorn at the TV dramatically every time a character he liked met their terrible end. Jesse laughed at Matthew’s antics, and eventually, when his happiness made Matthew’s heart too full, he couldn’t resist leaning over and giving him a long kiss.

“We’re- _mmph_ -going to miss the rest of the movie,” Jesse whispered with a chuckle. Matthew pulled back, a joy in his chest he couldn’t even describe. Lucie, sensing the movement, sat up, yawned, and filched some gummy worms from the bag in Matthew’s lap. Thirty seconds later she was fast asleep again, this time tucked in between Jesse and Matthew. They looked at each other over Lucie, fondly exasperated, and resumed their binge-watching.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, they all sat close, wrapped in countless blankets on Matthew’s bed. They had a lot of catching up to do. Lucie was enthusiastically describing the new editor she started working with, as Jesse watched her, captivated. Matthew knew that expression- after all, he himself wore it looking at either of them.

Matthew snapped a picture before they could protest, Lucie tackling him immediately just as he saved it. She wrestled him for the phone, but Jesse plucked it out of reach, cackling at the face she made in the photo. Lucie leaned over to try and wrench it out of his grip, but Matthew pulled her down and kissed her instead. She smiled against his lips.

“I really, really missed you guys,” she said suddenly, flopping down horizontally, her head resting on Matthew’s shins.

Matthew felt his heart swell. He reached over to the nightstand and turned off the lamp.

Tonight was for him to spend with the people he loved. And someday, he would say those words out loud.

 _I love you_.

Just not right now. Tonight, Matthew was content to fall asleep in tranquility, the safest he’d ever felt.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, when Jesse awoke, Matthew and Lucie were already up.

He rubbed his eyes and heaved himself out of bed, searching for something to wear. Jesse’s gaze landed on the yellow hoodie, discarded on the floor last night. It was no secret that it was Jesse’s favorite thing to see Matthew wearing, and now Lucie, too - they just seemed so _cozy_ , and lovable, swallowed up by the soft yellow fabric.

He pulled it on, relishing a little in the rosemary-and-lemon scent of Matthew’s soap mixed with Lucie’s cherry-blossom perfume- and headed to the kitchen, where he heard Lucie’s chatter and Matthew bustling around, making breakfast. Jesse felt so buoyant, waking up to this. He wished he could have that every day.

“Jesse, there you are! I made your favor-”

Matthew stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Jesse in the doorway, a slow smile spreading across his face. He set down the coffeepot, and looked down, still grinning.

“Well, if wearing your clothes is all it takes for you to look at me like that, I’d have done it a long time ago,” said Jesse, walking over and reaching for the abandoned coffeepot.

“Jesse, I see you’ve plagiarized my original plan to make Matthew swoon,” said Lucie, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before stealing his coffee mug. She made a face. “I forgot you drink it black. Dreadful.”

“Is plagiarism really the best word to use in this scenario?” said Jesse musingly.

“I’m surrounded by the language police day and night around here,” complained Matthew, stirring pancake batter. The sight of him in a pink polka-dot apron, hair mussed from sleep, made Jesse snort.

“Though, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he added after some thought, hiding a smile.

As Matthew and Lucie argued about the difference between “Grammar Nazi” and “Language Police”- was grammar nazi _really_ a thing?- all Jesse could think about was how happy he felt around them.

And that’s how the three began their morning- with sunshine, pancakes, and a yellow hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! find me on tumblr @fairchild-squad, I'd love for you to give me fic requests/suggestions!


End file.
